City of Ruin
by ILostMySpoon
Summary: What if instead of Maureen it was Sebastian Alec encountered when looking for Camille? Malec with some Simobelle and Clace. Rating may go up and major spoilers for the series, set after CoLS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey so I'm ILostMySpoon and this is my first Mortal Insturments fanfic. This is sorta my continuation into CoHF and takes place immediately after CoLS. I'm writing this because I was _extremely_ disappointed with what happened at the end of CoLS like probably most of you who read this are(and if Magnus and Alec don't get back together Cassandra Clare[though I worship her]will be getting a very strongly worded letter). Anyways I'm going to try and keep the characters in character as best I can and I would lovelovelovelove it if you would reveiw and tell me what you like or don't like or even any suggestions you have. Thanks! :]

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the story idea all characters and previous stuffs belong to Cassandra Clare

* * *

"_It's over. I don't want to see you again Alec."_

The words kept replaying in Alec's mind as he raced down the subway tunnels, his boots slapping against the ground. Swinging himself up, he landed on the platform and began stalking like a predator up the stairs that would lead him to his prey.

Camille Belcourt.

Alec cursed himself for being so stupid-for allowing himself to be played like that. He should have known that she was going to tell Magnus. In fact he'd wondered once what would happen if she did. Alec had pictured Magnus threatening to end it but he'd always been able to tell him the truth of why he was still talking to Camille.

Except the words hadn't come out.

And he was _dying _inside.

Alec blinked back tears as his gloved hand gripped the handle of the door that separated him from Camille. _That is if she even came. _A voice in the back of his mind said. Why would she come after she had already told Magnus? What would she have to gain?

Nothing.

But that didn't stop Alec from opening the door.

"_Amriel" _Alec whispered to the seraph blade he had removed from his pocket. The blade lit up like heavenly fire, ready to smite down those who had wronged the heavens. Alec slowly walked into the room, swearing softly as he almost slipped on something below his feet. Reaching into his pocket, Alec's hand had just wrapped itself around his witchlight stone when suddenly the lights flickered on. Alec's eyes widened.

There was blood everywhere. The furniture, walls, and floor were coated with it. The furniture itself was destroyed, random pieces strewn around the room. There were craters in the walls, their size indicating that something big had collided with them like furniture…or a body. Looking around the room, Alec's eyes eventually fell on a huddled form, wrapped in the shadows.

Moving forward with a cat like grace, Alec moved towards the huddle. When he got close enough he slowly moved it off its side with the toe of his boot. It, a body, rolled onto it's back. Bile suddenly rose in the back of his throat.

On the ground in front of him lay Camille Belcourt. Her blonde hair was clumped together with blood, her green eyes widened in terror. Her once beautiful face was torn apart while various stab wounds were littered across her body. The most gruesome part was the huge, gaping hole in her chest where her heart used to be. Alec clenched his fists, willing himself not to vomit.

"Well look what we have here, the last little Lightwood boy." Alec whipped around, sword raised at the sound of the voice that had haunted his nightmares. In the doorway stood a boy in full shadowhunter gear, his white hair standing out brightly against it while his eyes were filled with a dark fire. Alec's face paled, the gloved grip on his sword tightening.

"Sebastian." he hissed out through clenched teeth. Sebastian's lips curled up in a cruel, almost animalistic grin. He strode into the room, stopping about halfway. Alec felt his back hit the wall, causing him to realize he'd been backing up as Sebastian came in and that he had nowhere to go. He was trapped with his little brother's murderer. Alec knew he should have charged Sebastian, oh by the angel he wanted to, but he couldn't move. It was like he was suddenly turned to ice, frozen in place.

Sebastian looked at him like a cat who'd cornered a mouse, "This must be my lucky day." he mused as he began striding over towards Alec. Finally coming out of his shock, Alec swung his blade down towards Sebastian with a speed and force he hadn't known he possessed.

It wasn't enough though. Sebastian's hand shot up and clamped around Alec's wrist. Looking into Alec's eyes with another cruel smile, Sebastian squeezed. The seraph blade dropped to the ground and Alec let out a startled cry as his wrist was suddenly shattered.

Sebastian leaned towards Alec, so close that he could feel his breath against his ear, flowing down his neck. "This is going to be fun." he whispered into his ear. Wide blue eyes flooded with fear while a scream echoed around an abandoned train station with nothing but the shadows to hear it.

* * *

**A/N: **So again, let me know what you think! Reviews make me update faster and would mean the world to me3 Well until next time than! :]


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thankyouthankyouthankyou for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Made my week :] And so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!~**

* * *

_One month later_

Magnus glared at his phone screen. He'd woken up in the morning with a killer hangover, seven new texts, and ten missed calls. It had been his routine every morning for the past month-checking all of his new alerts with the hope that one of them was from a certain shadowhunter. And like every morning of that month, none of them were. Tired of looking at the lit screen, Magnus threw his phone and collapsed back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

The day he had broken up with Him, Magnus refused to even _think_ of his name, he'd been gone from his apartment, like he'd said. Anyone who knew him probably expected him to have spent the day drinking away his problems before going off with some downworlder like he'd done hundreds of times before.

But he hadn't.

Instead, Magnus had spent the day going to all the places he and the shadowhunter had been. The restaurants, parks, stores, clubs, and movie theaters. Every single one of them. When he had finally made it back to his apartment that night, he'd expected to see the key on the table and some note from Him. He found no note or key. In fact, all of His stuff was still laying around the apartment. A book on shadowhunter history was still laid out on his table, His coat was still on the coat rack, spare shoes still by the door, and clothes still in their-Magnus' room.

Angrily, Magnus had stormed to his kitchen, grabbed a nice, big bottle, and retreated to his room, drinking himself away. This had become a routing of his. He would leave for the day, come back to find nothing had changed, and end up drinking the night away.

Sighing, Magnus got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he was disgusted. His hair was sweaty and hung down straight to his shoulders, devoid of colour and spikes. His face was smeared with the make-up he'd worn yesterday with big, purple bruises beneath them. His teeth were yellow and his breath was rancid.

Yelling in frustration, Magnus slammed the door shut and stripped down before retreating to the comforting warm water of his shower. No one had ever made him feel or act like this before-even if _they _had left him or even _died._ Who was _He_ to make _the _Magnus Bane feel like this? Magnus angrily hit his head against the shower wall before sighing. Finishing his shower, he headed to his room to get changed.

After getting changed he went to the kitchen to grab the holiest of drinks, coffee. Sitting at his bright green table, Magnus looked down at a notoriously mischievous orange and white fluff ball by his feet. Reaching down, he picked up his kitten and plopped it down on the table in front of him. Cat eyes stared into cat eyes for a few moments before Magnus blinked.

"What should I do Chairman?" Magnus asked. The cat stared at him for a second before tilting its head to the side and letting out a high pitched, "Meow.". Magnus nodded.

"You're right Chairman, I have to talk to him. Today." _And either tell him to get his stuff out so I don't have to be reminded of Him every second or just plain get him back. Hopefully the latter. _Magnus said, thinking the last bit to himself before downing the last of the coffee and getting to his feet. Grabbing his coat, he gave a finally nod to his kitten before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Magnus walked up the stairs to the doors of the institute. Reaching out a purple gloved hand, he knocked on the door. A few moments later he heard some rather loud banging and a few curses before the door was thrown open. Magnus blinked, staring at Isabelle whose make-up was smudged around the eyes. Her clothes were also less than their usual fabulous as she was wearing what looked like one of Alec's hole ridden sweaters along with a pair of black leggings. _That's not a good sign._

Magnus cleared his throat, "Well hello Isabelle I was wondering if I might see a certain brother of yours-"

"Why in the world have you and Alec," Magnus flinched slightly at his name but she didn't notice or just didn't care, "not answered your phones? What have you been doing?" she demanded angrily. Magnus frowned.

"Has your dear brother not told you? Well as much as I hate to be the bearer of bad news we broke up a month ago. Which, I indecently came to speak to him about since he obviously does not know the meaning of 'collect your things and leave your key'." Magnus said, inwardly wincing at how harsh that sounded. "Now if you would so kindly call him out here or direct me to him-"

"What do you mean you 'broke up a month ago'? That can't be true." Magnus sighed.

"Well if your brother has been saying that he's been with me he's a liar. You should probably figure out what he's been doing." Magnus said. Instead of getting angry like he had expected, Isabelle's dark eyes had widened.

"We thought he was with you, that's why we haven't gone looking." she started mumbling.

"What?"

"Magnus, Alec has been missing for over a month. We thought he was with you…" Isabelle trailed off as Magnus' own eyes began to widen.

"When was the last time you saw him?" he demanded. _What if it was then…_

"I don't know, it was after the fight. The night he went to spend with you." she said, as close to tears as he'd seen her sense Max's death.

'_Damn it was'_ Magnus thought to himself.

"It was what?" Isabelle demanded, causing Magnus to realize he'd been speaking aloud.

Magnus cleared his throat, "That was the day Al-Alec and I broke up." he said, stumbling on Alec's name since it was the first time he'd said it in a month. _A month…_

Isabelle stared at him for a few moments before her face immediately closed off to him. Her voice was cold and sharp when she finally spoke, "Take me to where that was right now." Magnus nodded before quickly beginning to chant. After a few moments he successfully conjured up a portal.

Isabelle walked up to it, not bothering to change into gear. She paused right before the glowing portal, "If anything happened to him Magnus Bane I swear by the angel…" she said without turning to look at him, her threat trailing off.

"I know." Magnus said before they entered the portal.

* * *

"You broke up with him on a platform in an abandoned subway station?" Isabelle asked. Magnus would have laughed had it been any other situation.

"No, I broke up with him a little ways away from here. This is where he was supposed to meet Camille." he said. Isabelle turned to him with a questioning expression. He ignored her, brushing past as he began to head up the stairs. As they neared the top, a rancid odor invaded their senses. Magnus covered his nose with his hand while Isabelle made a slight gagging noise. Grabbing the handle of the door in front of him, Magnus began to push it open while he heard Isabelle unwrap the ever present electrum whip from her wrist. Once the door was opened, they cautiously walked into the fluorescent-lit room.

And nearly lost it.

Magnus inhaled sharply while he heard Isabelle let out a faint gasp. Clearly the blood filled room was gruesome even for a shadowhunter. _Shadowhunter…Al-_

"Alec!" Isabelle screeched before darting past him. Looking to where she was running, Magnus froze. On the floor were two, broken figures. One was Camille. Even disfigured and bloodied, Magnus would be able to tell those blonde curls anywhere. His eyes trailed over to the other figure, wondering who could do such a thing to an old, powerful vampire like her.

His heart not only stopped but _shattered_.

Into a million, bloody pieces.

Magnus dropped to his knees, not caring that the blood beneath him was staining his pants, just as Isabelle dropped to the ground beside the figure, sobbing.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood laid bloody, beaten, and broken on the ground before them.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo please don't hate me for this, I promise it'll get better!...well not better per say but at the very least "it'll get(?)" ;]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank god for snowed out campuses. Between work and school I've literally had no time to do any free writing. Any. Though if you're reading this thank you for sticking to it and waiting so long! Also thanks for the pms, follows, and reviews. Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think! :]**

* * *

"Come on Clary. If you think you're going to be a part of this war you better learn how to dodge a Ravener demon's tail better!" Clary glared at her golden, slightly alit, boyfriend on the other side of the field they were training in.

"Jace there is no real demon! You're just using a spare whip. How do you expect me to dodge it like it's the real deal?" Clary demanded angrily.

"Use you imagination!" Jace yelled back, swinging the whip back at her. Eyes widening, Clary barely managed to roll out of the way, gracelessly landing in a heap to the side. Clary sat up, a murderous glint in her eyes.

"_Jace,_" she started, "your are-" her voice caught in her throat as she stared behind him at an approaching figure coming out of the forest. "Clary, what it is?" Jace asked, looking at her in confusion. Not taking her eyes of the figure in front of them, Clary slowly rose to her feet. Confused, Jace looked behind him, his own eyes widening.

Scarlet red hair flowing out behind her like a burning flame, the Seelie Queen appeared to pour out of the forest. Her dress billowed out behind her, a collage of dead leaves, crumbling and wasting away. Her eyes were sharp, piercing even from a distance. She looked like a disease, a plague of the mind. As she neared them Jace slowly moved back towards Clary, stopping just in front of her, acquiring a protective stance.

The Queen stopped a few steps before them, a dark, almost sinister smile adorning her face. Jace swallowed the lump in his throat before bowing stiffly, "My lady," he said. The Queen acknowledged him with an elegant incline of her head, her hair a halo of fire.

"Little shadowhunters, how have these days been fairing you?" though her tone was sincere, Clary could almost see the secrets she had spilling over her blood red lips. She felt Jace shift slightly and could almost hear him in her mind telling her to "let him handle it".

"We have fared as well as to be expected without your bountiful generosity my lady." Jace said, his hand twitching around the whip. The Seelie Queen smiled sickly sweet.

"I see." she said. Clary pursed her lips. The Queen was obviously here for something and she'd rather know for what sooner than later.

"Might I ask you why you honor us with your presence here today my lady?" she asked, forcing out the same polite, shameless way of speaking to the Queen that Jace did. The Queen glanced at her with a smile on her face but disgust in her eyes. Clary felt a chill spread over her as the Queen turned back to Jace.

"I come here with a message to you, Jonathon Herondale." she said, the ominous tone of her voice sent chills crawling up their spines. The Queen paused, as if to feed to the suspense encircling them, "A message, from Jonathon Morgenstern." Clary's stomach dropped, her breath caught in her throat.

"What?" she asked, all pretense of courtesy gone. The Queen smiled, her teeth bone white, stark against the red of her lips.

"His message is this, 'The war is nigh, I have let you remain within your ignorance for long enough. It is time for you to see what has been taken and reborn. Time to alight the fires of rage within your soul. Let them consume your mind with revenge. And when the last pyre burns away to ashes, find me,'." Jace tensed and took a step forward.

"What do you mean? What did _you do?_" Jace demanded, a wild look in his eyes. Clary's chest tightened as if it already knew what happened. The Queen merely smiled and lifted a long, elegant arm.

"See for yourself." she said hauntingly before waving her hand.

Suddenly Jace dropped to his knees, clasping his chest, panting. "Jace!" Clary yelled, dropping to the ground beside him. Wrapping her arms around him, she turned to the Queen, fire burning within her green eyes. "What did you do to him?!"

"I simply removed the glamour that allowed him to continue in ignorance for so long. Now he shall know the truth. I have done what was requested of me, Jonathon's plan has been cast into action. Now all there is left to do is watch how the war will unfold and the world be burned to the ground." with that, the Seelie Queen turned away, the leaves of her dress crumbling like Jace's face as the pain began to subside. Clary watched the Queen walk away, merging back into the forest once more.

"Clary." Jace choked out. Clary turned back to him with a worried fever.

"What is it? What did she do?" she asked. Jace stared at her with wide eyes. Her stomach dropped again as she saw tears begin to collect in them.

"I can't feel it anymore." he said, sounding more lost than she had ever heard him before. "Can't feel what Jace?" she asked, panic beginning to creep into her voice.

"Him. Clary, I can't feel _Alec_." Clary gasped, eyes widening.

"Jace, the rune!" she said as Jace nodded, hastily removing his shirt. Jace's face drained of color and Clary brought her hands up, covering her mouth. The skin around his _parabatai_ rune was discolored and the rune itself was dripping a thick black ichor. Clary turned to Jace, the horror in her eyes mirroring his own.

"What does that mean?" she asked. Jace stared at her, the looking in his eyes chilling her straight to the bone.

"I don't know." he said, voice a whisper.

* * *

Simon sat in a booth in the corner of Taki's. With a sigh, he checked his phone for the third time. 2:30, thirty minutes later than when Isabelle was supposed to meet him there. After sending a quick text asking where she was, Simon put his phone down and took a drink. Just as he was setting the glass back down again, his phone began vibrating.

"Hello? Izzy?" he asked without bothering to look at the caller id. There was a pause before an amused almost hysteric voice answered him.

"Are you sure you don't need those glasses Lewis? Because you seemed to have mistaken my glorified name for hers." Simon rolled his eyes, glaring softly at his drink in front of him.

"Is there a reason why you called?" he asked.

"Yes actually. I was going to ask if you knew where Iz was but I take it you don't by the way you answered." Simon frowned at the change in Jace's tone.

"Why? What's going on?" Simon asked, straightening up in the booth. There was another pause.

"Isabelle was the only one at the Institute this morning when I left to go train with Clary and Maryse and Robert are still in Idris for the emergency Clave meetings…" Jace trailed off at the end as if distracted by something. "And?" Simon prodded.

"And there appears to be the burned remains of a recently opened portal in the front yard." Jace finished. Simon blinked at the tone of his voice.

"Maybe it was Alec?" Simon suggested, though for some reason he had a feeling it wasn't him.

"No it wasn't him." Jace answered, a definite sound to his voice. Simon frowned. "How can you be-"

"Because I am." Jace interrupted, "Now get over here Lewis!" Simon could hear Clary yelling at Jace on the other end. "Fine!" he heard Jace yell before there was a rustling sound of movement.

"Simon?" he heard Clary ask.

"Clary? What's going on?" Simon asked. There was a pause on the other end of the phone and he could almost picture her chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

"I don't know. Jace's…"

"Clary?"

"Simon I'm really worried. Jace's _parabatai_ rune it's…it's dripping some sort of black liquid." Simon's eyes widened.

"What does that even mean?" Simon asked, worry creeping into his voice. _Alec has been AWOL for the past month…_

"We don't know, there's nothing anywhere about it." Simon frowned at her tone of voice.

"How long has it been missing for?"

"Just today. The Seelie Queen she…she came and talked to us and said something about revealing the 'truth' and all of a sudden Jace felt a sharp pain in his chest and the rune started _dripping._

"Did you ask anyone else what that could mean? Luke? Jocelyn? Damn even Magnus?" Simon demanded. There was another pause on the phone.

"Magnus disconnected his line and I don't want to bother Luke or mom if we can help it." Simon closed his eyes in frustration.

"Nevermind." Simon said, interrupting her, "Just wait there I'm on my way." Simon snapped his phone shut and threw down ten bucks on the table, yelling at the waitress to keep the change as he headed out the door. As he quickly made his way down the busy streets to the Institute worry engulfed his mind like a fog-worry for Clary and himself, Alec and Jace, Isabelle, and even Magnus. Something inside of him was telling him things were going to take a break-neck turn for the worst and they were all going to be sent tumbling.

_Izzy please be save…_

* * *

"Oh Alec…" Isabelle whispered out, her crying having been reduced to hiccups. Slowly, Isabelle reached a small, shaking, fair hand towards Alec's. As she moved to enclose his hand in hers, his body suddenly vanished.

Magnus' cat eyes widened in shock as the room took on a new appearance-the furniture became covered in dust and cobwebs, the blood beneath his knees and around the dried, taking the wet sensation and stains on his pants with them. Turning to Camille's body, Magnus watched in slight satisfaction as her once beautiful body crumbled to dust. Isabelle gasped.

"What just happened?" she asked, her wide brown eyes meeting his as he turned to her. At her question, Magnus was able to shake off his shock.

"Isabelle…I think that it was all a high level glamor." Isabelle's face paled.

"But that would require a lot of power…" Isabelle trailed off. Magnus nodded, worry clouding his eyes, "Which means someone very powerful is behind this." he said, finishing her sentence.

"Someone very powerful indeed, the Seelie Queen to exact." Magnus and Isabelle froze like deer caught in the headlights at the sound of the familiar voice behind them. Turning slowly, Magnus felt his heart speed up at the sight before him while Isabelle let out a gasp.

"Alec?" she asked hesitantly, unsure of the site in front of her. Alec's mouth turned up in a cold, amused smirk.

"In the flesh." Alec answered, dry amusement coating his words. Magnus pursed his lips, eyebrows furrowing at Alec's uncharacteristic demeanor.

"You…you're not Alec." Magnus turned to quickly look at Isabelle before turning back to Alec at the assured note in her tone.

Alec's smirk widened, "If I'm 'not Alec' than who do you suppose I am?"

"I don't know…" Isabelle answered, trailing off as she stared at him. Magnus had no idea either. _'He has on different shadowhunting gear than usual that covers his arms…pretty normal though', _Magnus thought to himself, _'he doesn't have his bow though…' _he noted as he stared at the two swords hanging at his waist. Two swords that weren't seraph blades…_ 'No seraph blades and no trademark bow and gear that covers his usually bare arms…' _Magnus' eyes widened, _'his eyes!' _Magnus looked up and felt like the air had just been knocked out of his lungs.

"Isabelle, his eyes…" Magnus trailed off, not wanting to believe the site in front of him. Beside him he heard Isabelle let out another gasp.

"No Alec, not you." she said, despair filling her voice. Alec smiled at them, his white teeth shinning viciously at them under the fluorescent lights, "Not me what Izzy?" he asked in taunting manner.

"Sebastian got you…" Magnus said more to himself than Alec, voice shaking. Alec's eyes-once a strikingly bright blue now turned a more sinister shade like the depths of the ocean-shined with a dark flame.

"'Sebastian got you', you make it sound like it's a bad thing." Alec said in an amused tone. Isabelle shook her head slowly at him.

"Alec, it is a bad thing." Isabelle said. Alec raised an eyebrow at her as she continued, "I know you don't think it is now but that's because you've changed."

Alec snorted, "Yeah, changed for the better that is." it was Magnus' turn to shake his head.

"No Alec, you've changed for the worse-"

"How have I changed for the worse? Before I felt like I was a caged animal-ashamed of who I was and always trying to hide away from the world. Now though, now I'm free and it's exhilarating." Alec said, his eyes darkening. Magnus shared a quick look with Isabelle, giving her a small, almost unnoticeable nod when he saw her tighten her grip on her whip. Turning back to Alec Magnus pursed his lips. This new Alec was dangerous and unpredictable, they had to be careful.

"Alec you were perfect the way you were-we all loved you." Isabelle said, her voice holding a calm, almost persuasive tone.

"You all loved me? Was it love when Jace, my own _parabatai_, ignored me for Clary? Was it love when you, _dear_ sister, didn't notice what was wrong with me because you were too caught up with the daylighter? Is it love when a mother and father ignore their own son because they're _ashamed_ or because it ruins their chances at a _job?_ Or is it _love _when the person you loved most leaves you on the words of their ex without listening to your side?" Alec demanded, his eyes flashing dangerously. Magnus felt guilt slowly crawling its way into his heart and mind.

"You tried to steal away my _immortality_. What explanation could you have for that? Alec didn't look faced by his accusing tone at all, merely blinking at him.

"I never thought to steal away your immortality Magnus," Alec said, his voice a plain monotone, "the only reason I talked to Camille was because she could tell me about your past-something you always avoided, disregarded, or made me feel horrible for asking about." at his words Magnus felt the claws of guilt entrap him, _'If I had just stayed and listened to him this never would have happened. Alec would still be Alec-_my_ Alec. My fault…'_

"Alec-" Magnus started, his voice ruff. Alec just shook his head, a lazy, arrogant smirk adorning his face.

"It's fine now Magnus, I'm over it." Alec said, waving his hand dismissively, "Besides, I've moved on to bigger and better things. Faeries to be precise. Faces like angels with a demon side that makes them fun." Alec continued, looking at Magnus with amusement glittering in his eyes. Magnus stared back at him and felt his stomach churn at the thought of what he was implying.

Magnus schooled his features, "If that's so than why are you here, Alec?" he asked, the coldness of his voice surprising him. Isabelle turned to him with a glare aglow in her eyes.

"Magnus-" she started before Alec waved her off.

"It's fine Izzy, this little chat is beginning to drag on anyways." he said. Magnus felt cold chills move up his spine as Alec began to finger the hilt of one of his swords with a gloved hand.

Alec looked over at Magnus and smiled, as if reading his mind. Out of the corner of his eye Magnus saw Isabelle rising slowly to her feet. Not taking his eyes off Alec, Magnus mirrored her actions. Alec continued smiling at them as they rose, a predator-like glint in his eyes.

"I'm actually here to give you two a choice," Alec said after they had risen. Magnus watched as Isabelle cocked one hip to the side and placed her hand on the other arrogantly.

"Let me guess-join us or die? That's rather cliché of Sebastian." though her voice was sarcastic, Magnus could see the worry in her posture. All hopes he had of Alec not noticing vanished when he saw his smile widen.

"Actually dear sister, that ship has sailed. Sebastian has no more room or want for nephlim in his army-not even for his second in command's little sister. No, I came here to ask if you'd like me to kill you now or later?"

* * *

"Simon you're here!" Clary said as she opened the door to the Sanctuary. Simon gave her a quick smile before he entered the only part of the Institute on unhallowed ground. Inside he saw Jace pacing around the room in an angry manner.

"Where's Izzy?" he asked. Jace stopped in his pacing and turned to him.

"I don't know." he said. Simon frowned.

"Well where do you think she could-"

"I. Don't. Know." he ground out, glaring at him. Simon's eyes widened as Jace's skin began to glow as if a light had been lit right beneath it.

"Hey Human Torch, might want to power down there." Simon said, eying Jace warily. Jace began to flare up, getting brighter.

"What did you call me?" he demanded.

"Jace! The fire!" Clary yelled at him. Jace looked to her then back to himself, his own eyes widening at the sight.

"Oh." he said, taking deep breaths to try and calm it away. After a few seconds the light beneath his skin began to dim out. Once it had completely died out, Clary spoke again.

"I think I've come up with a rune that will let us recreate the portal that was used earlier." she said. Jace nodded along while Simon frowned.

"That's great for finding the teleporting culprit who singed your front yard but we still don't know what's wrong with your rune or where Izzy is." Jace turned a golden glare on him.

"Think Lewis, Isabelle's missing and there's the remains of a portal. Who do we know that can easily create a portal and would be willing to do so for her? I'll give you a hint, he looks like a walking disco ball." Jace said, "Besides, that would give her a good excuse to avoid going on a date with you." Simon clenched his fits, glaring at him.

"Either way we should hurry up and try it out. Who knows how long ago it was used." Clary said, deciding it was a good time to intervene; especially with the way Jace was avoiding talking about his rune. Jace and Simon nodded, Simon albeit reluctantly.

The trio headed to the front of the glamour disguised institute and the portal remains. Clary dropped to her knees beside it, Simon and Jace a little ways away from her. Pulling the stele out of the front of her coat pocket, Clary began to drag it across the ground into burning swirls. After completing the last swirl, she sat for another moment to admire her work before standing back up. Nothing happened.

Simon turned to her with confusion on his face, "Ummm Fray-"

Suddenly blue energy shot out of the rune on the ground, the force of it blew at them, sending their hair and clothing flailing about around them. The blue energy began to rise up out of the rune in tendrils, entangling about themselves as they came together to form a wisp like archway. The energy waves died down around them as the mimic portal came to a completion. Clary waited another moment before turning to look at Simon, "You were saying?" she asked, a cheeky smile on her face.

Simon ignored her.

Jace pushed forward past them in an impatient manner, "Come on, let's go." he said. As Jace stepped up to the portal, as if sensing his actions, the portal reached out around him and engulfed him, almost seeming as if to swallow him. Clary looked back at Simon and gave him a nod before following after her boyfriend. Simon himself took another look around and a deep breath, even though he didn't need it, before following after the couple, stepping into the unknown beyond the blue portal.

* * *

"What?" Isabelle choked out. Alec just shook his head at them.

"Surely you know there is a war coming-a war that you can't possibly win." his voice sounded miles away to Magnus, his heart pounding in his ears, _'Alec is going to kill us…' _"We are going to burn down this world and all those who stand in our way. I'm here to offer you a merciful death, something I promise you you'll not receive on the battle field." Alec continued, "So what will it be?" Magnus tightened his fists, his nails digging into his palms, clearing his thoughts. Magnus turned to share a quick look with Isabelle and saw that she was staring fixedly at Alec, face set.

"Alec…I refuse to die. I _will _live through this war-we will win." Isabelle said, gripping her whip tighter as she slowly slipped into a battle stance, "And you'll be with us!" Alec smirked and turned to Magnus.

"What about you Mags?" he asked, eyes glinting. Magnus narrowed his eyes, ignoring the tug of his heart, and raised his hands slightly, blue sparks slithering between his fingers.

Alec let loose a dark chuckle, sending chills up Magnus' spine as he wrapped a gloved hand around one of the hilts of his swords, "If that is what you wish." It was not what Magnus wished but if this was what it took to get _his _Alec back than that's what he was going to do-Lilith be damned!

* * *

Simon stumbled a bit, grabbing his head as the world came to around him, "Portals," he grumbled to himself as he tried to make the world stop spinning. When he finally regained his bearings, he opened his eyes only to find Jace smirking at him.

"Had a few too many Bloody Marys there Lewis?" while his persona was mocking, Simon could see the worry clouding his golden eyes. Ignoring him, Simon closed his eyes, focusing his senses as he sniffed the air.

And crinkled his nose as a burning sensation ripped through it. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"Simon what is it?" Clary asked. Opening his eyes he looked at the couple with a worried expression.

"I smell Iz and Magnus but there's something else too. And it smells _wrong._"

"Where?" Jace demanded.

"Up there…hurry!" he said before turning and darting up the stairs, Jace and Clary on his heels. When they reached the top, Simon grabbed the door handle and pushed.

Inside the room Simon saw Isabelle and Magnus looking prepared for war, focused on a figure in front of them. The figure was dressed in shadowhunting gear with hair to match. _'Is that-'_

"Alec?" he heard Jace ask from behind him. The figure in front of them turned, a dark smirk playing on his lips. Simon's eyes narrowed as he put his guard up. The figure in front of them smelt like Alec but also had a familiar, burning smell just under the surface. _'The same I smelt from downstairs…where have I smelt it before?'_

Suddenly like lightning, Isabelle flicked her whip, sending it towards Alec's back faster than he'd ever seen it go before. The whip connected with steel and Simon's eyes widened as he saw that Alec had moved a sword over his back, the whip wrapping around it. Before anyone could react Alec pulled his sword forward, ripping the whip from Isabelle's grasp. Turning, back around, Alec caught the whip in his right hand, bringing it back down with a vicious momentum against her. The whip connected in between her neck and shoulder, slicing apart sweater and skin. With a scream Isabelle dropped to her knees, covering her wound as blood began to pour out of it. Simon felt his fangs begin to poke out as the familiar scent of her blood drifted through his senses. Covering his mouth and nose, Simon turned away while Magnus dropped to Isabelle's side, covering her wound with his hand and beginning to heal it.

Alec looked from the scene in front of him back to the whip in his hand in a disinterested manner, "I was never good with these things, I always missed my target during practice." he said before tossing the whip back to Isabelle. The echo of the whip hitting the ground reverberated around the shocked silent room and seemed to snap Jace out of his own stupor.

Grabbing his seraph blade, Jace said its heavenly name before dropping into a defensive pose, staring at Alec, "What the hell Alec?!" Jace demanded. Alec, not looking back at Jace, shrugged, "She tried to hit me first." he said, voice mimicking that of a child's before he started chuckling quietly. Jace turned to Clary and saw the same questioning look in her eyes that he knew was in his own.

"Jace…it's not Alec." Isabelle grit at though her teeth, her wound glowing as Magnus worked to close it. Alec snorted, shaking his head.

"How many times are you going to say-"

"As many times as it takes to get it through your thick head that this isn't you." Isabelle said, holding onto her now healed shoulder.

Alec's eyes narrowed, "The old me is dead and gone-burned away by Lilith's blood. Risen from the ashes is who I am now and who I will continue to be."

Simon's eyes widened, _'That's why the burnt smell was familiar-it's the same smell Sebastian's followers had!' _Simon turned to look at Jace and Clary. Clary had her hands over her mouth, eyes widened while Jace just stared at Alec, a look of fearful disbelief adorning his face.

"Alec…" Jace started, trailing off. Alec turned to them smirking.

"Besides, I'm better off this way. Before I'd been too weak to kill a demon up until this year. Now though, now I have no problem killing-in fact I'd say I've gotten good at it." Isabelle felt her stomach drop.

"Alec you haven't?" Isabelle said. Alec shook his head laughing to himself before turning to face her.

"Izzy you don't really believe I haven't killed anything this past month do you? I mean I came here to kill you and Magnus today." he said, his voice nonchalant as if he was discussing the weather. Clary gasped.

"Sebastian told you to kill your own sister and boyfriend?" Clary deamanded, "And you were okay with that?" Alec turned back to them.

"Actually it was my idea. There is a war coming and this was my offer of mercy-something the world and heavens above will not receive." Alec answered. "And that's _ex_-boyfriend." he added dismissively like an afterthought.

"What?" Clary demanded. Alec just laughed at her.

"That _was _what I was here for but now that you three have shown up I suppose I'll just take my leave." he said, moving towards the door. Jace moved in front of him, seraph blade still drawn.

"What makes you think we're just going to let you leave?" Jace asked, voice dangerously calm. Alec stared at him for a second before blinking.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" he asked, smiling. Jace stood his ground, staring at him; if he was worried it didn't show.

"I've beaten Sebastian before and now you're just another one of his lackeys." Jace said. Alec just smirked at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"There is a reason why I'm his second in command. It turns out I take to the blood better than most." Jace's eyes widened causing the same reaction in Alec's smirk, "And anyway, the only reason I'm not killing you myself right here is because Sebastian requested that I not," Alec's eyes took on a dangerous gleam, "however if you were to attack me first I'm sure an exception could be made."

Jace schooled his features quickly before scoffing, "What, does Sebastian still carry the delusional illusion that Clary and I will join him?"

Alec's smirk became an even more menacing grin, "On the contrary, Sebastian no longer wishes to extend his offer to you two. In fact, Sebastian wants to be the one to kill you himself." Clary felt her stomach drop, eyes widened in shock. Alec looked back and forth between Jace and Clary before letting out a dark chuckle. Shouldering past Jace Alec sauntered out of the room, not looking back once as the door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

**A/N: So let me know what you think! Reviews and follows give me motivation to write faster ;]**


End file.
